rapfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FuzzyEnchilata
Hi FuzzyEnchilata -- we are excited to have Rap Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Sup When you gonna start editing? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 21:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hi hi can i be an adiministrator on this wiki? im a huge fanatic on hip-hop and i know alot of stuff on Hip-Hop.... Young Piece 21:53, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Young Piece 00:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fuzzy.. I read your newest post and I really like this wiki and I was wondering if you can make me a admin.. Can you make me one ? I'd be happy you did.. reply A.S.A.P Gotenks96 (talk) 21:02, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I have a question. Can you confirm if Eye-Kyu released the EP "Eye Beez Da Kyu" in 1995? I can't find any information on this on the Internet, only the RapWiki mentions this EP. Do you know where I could find this EP? I really need it... Hope you can help me, thanks in advance. EyeKyuFan (talk) 07:31, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Admin I know a lot about rapping. And artists like Eminem, D12, Bad Meets Evil, Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre and 50 Cent. I would like to become an admin and help clean up this wiki. If i Can't become an admin what do I need to do to become on. CarsonChrismer (talk) 15:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) yes ou no nomme my adminiSasuke449 (talk) 08:57, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey This is Dan Haley 4. I am making my own Wikia called Old Age Hip Hop about before and the early ages of gangsta rap. I f u can help it would be appreciated. Thanx.... Hey Fuzz, Just wanted to let you know that the Rap Wiki is being featured in the "Explore" section of the Music Hub this week! Please let us know in the future if there's something cool we can promote on the "From the Community" section on the hub or on our new twitter feed. http://musichub.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Hub https://twitter.com/MusicWikia cheers! Alwaysmore2hear Lemme know if I step on any toes but I'll be adding a bunch of newer artists to this blog cool?Jorts4life (talk) 01:57, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Busta Ryhmes Wikia Page Is Gibberish Can You Fix This